


Right Here

by bactaqueen



Series: AFI ABH [5]
Category: AFI
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bactaqueen/pseuds/bactaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter's so good to you. Now it's your turn to reciprocate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to actual people or events is entirely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Note: Originally posted July 2006.

Light from the lamp on the bedside table made the room seem warm, almost glowing. You paused in the doorway to take in the sight of him on the bed, his bare ankles crossed, his denim-clad legs stretched in front of him, the book in his lap and his head down. A small smile graced his calm face. Your eyes strayed to the line of his biceps curving from the short sleeve of his dark shirt; it took you a moment to realize that the peace in the bedroom was due in part to the silence. For once, the stereo on the shelf waited in standby.  
  
Hunter raised his head when you moved. His smile widened and his eyes lit up as they met yours--he always looked so happy to see you. That place in your heart you thought belonged to him warmed.   
  
“Are you ready for bed?”  
  
Of course you were ready. You climbed up on the bed and crawled to him, taking the book and using the ticket stub to mark his place before you set it on the nightstand. You turned, sliding an arm across his shoulders, and settled yourself in his lap. He ran a hand down your back and around to rest on your side while the other went to your thigh. His eyes searched yours, but his smile didn’t disappear. He seemed content.  
  
You ran your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp, and watched his face. He turned to kiss your arm, eyes closing briefly as he gave in to the moment ruled by sense. The hand on your waist slid up; fingers traced the edge of your shoulder, then his hand was gliding down to your elbow. He stroked your skin idly and opened his eyes. You knew those questions in them--What do you want?--and you knew those motivations.  
  
But you shook your head and cupped his face, letting his stubble scrape your palms. You touched your lips to his. “This is for you tonight,” you murmured.  
  
Worry passed through his clear eyes. “You don’t want me to do anything?” He wouldn’t have allowed himself that if he wasn’t afraid, and you knew it. You also knew that the rest of his fears went unspoken. His concern was endearing even if it could be frustrating; his need to be your man was sweet in a benignly chauvinistic way.  
  
“No.” You stroked fingers down the line of his jaw and kissed his mouth softly, a press of warm lips. When you spoke, you spoke against him. “You know what I love?”  
  
His fingers clutched your thigh and his body seemed to go taut with anticipation.  
  
You nuzzled his cheek, reveling in the scratch of his stubble over your face, and closed your eyes as you breathed him in. Warm skin and the morning’s aftershave, you thought; it was a scent you’d never get tired of and never forget. Your lips grazed his ear. “I love it when you kiss my neck.”  
  
Hunter’s body relaxed. He tipped his head and touched lips to your cheek.  
  
Gently, your hands on his head stopped him. You drew your face back and met his gaze. “No, Hunter. I’m going to do it to you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
You shifted closer to him, brushing your lips down the slant of his jaw as fingertips grazed down his neck. “I want to know if you like it.”  
  
Mild panic tinged his voice. “What about you?”  
  
“I like you letting me do this.” With fingers in his hair, you tipped his head back.   
  
His Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed hard. “You do?”  
  
“Yes,” you murmured, and followed the affirmation with the first light kiss to his neck.  
  
Hunter made a soft sound in the back of his throat.  
  
Eventually, your kisses became warmer, delivered with parted lips. He pressed close, his hands on your back rubbing in light circles as he tipped his head and granted your mouth better access. He turned to brush kisses over your wrist but the touch of your tongue made him breathe a soft sound.  
  
You shifted until you were straddling his lap, sitting comfortably on his thighs. You wrapped your arms around him and stroked your nails up and down his spine through the shirt. You kissed up his neck until your lips were once again at his ear; his body shuddered deliciously against yours.  
  
“I’m going to lick your ears now.”  
  
Another breathy sound slipped past his lips. “You don’t—” The flick of your tongue against his earlobe ended his protest. “Oh.”  
  
Deliberately, you traced your tongue around the shell of his ear before biting his lobe. The sound he made was something you’d never heard before, but the way he tightened his hold on you let you know it was a good thing. Teasingly, you thrust the tip of your tongue into his ear before you moved down; light kisses and bites marked your path from one ear to the other. Hunter’s fingers curled against you as you repeated your treatment, tracing the shell, nipping, licking, kissing, and teasing. As your mouth worked, your hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt and tugged.  
  
Hunter’s arms around you loosened and he let you pull the shirt over his head. You tossed it away and pressed against him again, lips on his neck. You trailed your nails up and down his arms and swirled them around his elbows. Hunter laid one hand on your back and the other on your head, breathing deeply.  
  
You kissed over his Adam’s apple, remembering that he was terrified of cutting himself there and always tried to avoid running the razor over it. His pulse jumped erratically as you tongued the hollow of his throat. You ran wet, parted lips from the curve of his neck to the round of his shoulder, then started to kiss down the center of his chest as he sighed and massaged your scalp.  
  
He looked down at you with an uneasy smile. Amused, you lifted again and pressed a soft kiss to his parted lips. His shoulders were broad and warm under your hands, and you used him as leverage to rise up on your knees and hold your body over his. “Lay down for me?”  
  
Hunter settled his hands on your hips, guiding you back to kneel over his thighs as he stretched out. Subtle fear lingered in his eyes and there was vulnerability in his body, as though he felt that this was too different and he wasn’t sure of his place. You adjusted the pillow beneath his head and leaned in to take his mouth in a slow, deep kiss. His fingers curled against you and his body relaxed into the bed. You broke away and playfully dropped a kiss on the tip of his nose just to hear his surprised laughter before you slipped down.  
  
He caught his breath and tipped his head into the pillow as your mouth found his nipple. You sucked gently and listened to his soft gasp before moving to the other and offering it the same treatment. You pressed your lips to his breastbone, to the center of that skull tattoo, as you teased fingers up and down his sides and raked your nails over his skin. He tensed as you went lower, so you pressed your mouth to his navel. He chuckled quietly.  
  
You lifted your body and fingered the seal of his pants as you stared up at his face. Slowly, you opened the button and lowered the zipper. You shifted your weight to your knees and wrapped fingers around the waist of his pants, and he raised his hips to give you room to work. The jeans and boxers caught on his half-formed erection before you peeled them off and dropped them to the floor. You moved forward between his legs, scraping your nails up the outsides as you went. He hesitated briefly before spreading his legs enough to give you a place to lie. He pushed himself up on elbows so he could watch you.  
  
The tiny hairs on his leg tickled your lips when you kissed the skin above his knee; you exhaled just to see them move. He gasped when you flicked your tongue out, touching the inside of his thigh, then placed warm kisses on his skin. You nuzzled his leg and turned to the other, teasing him, forcing him to focus on these sensations. Grinning to yourself, you bit his thigh. Hunter groaned and spread his knees wider. He laid a hand on the back of your head and played his fingers through your hair, idly encouraging.  
  
Warm, damp breaths flowed over his throbbing cock. You started at the base and moved up to hold your open mouth over the head. Eyes locked to his, you kissed his cock and touched your tongue to the sensitive underside, slipping it along the delicate fold of skin. Hunter gasped and released it on a moan. You laved your tongue down his length and kissed your way back up, his eyes on you the whole time. Slowly, you wrapped lips and tongue around the head of his cock. You sucked him down halfway, then let him slip from your mouth. Moving from head to base, you breathed, licked, and kissed his cock, then wrapped a hand around him and squeezed gently as you kissed his tightening balls. Finally, you laid hands on his hips and ran your parted lips up his shaft.  
  
You took his cock into your mouth and sucked hard and slow. His breathing grew harsh and his body strained with the effort of remaining immobile. He tangled fingers in your hair, not tugging, not pulling, just holding. Your teeth scraped him as you bobbed your head, cheeks hollowed with the force of your suction. His cock popped out of your mouth with a wet sound and smacked against his stomach; Hunter gasped.   
  
Feather-light touches licked over his thighs and twitching cock and he struggled to breathe evenly. Your fingers strayed to his balls and you cupped them, squeezing gently, undoing the small measure of control he’d gained. His mouth opened in a wet gasp as you wrapped a hand around his dick and lowered your head.  
  
His cock seemed made to fit your mouth, and the salty taste of precome dribbled down your throat. His breathing hitched and he moaned. You were determined to get him off, to taste him and hear your name from his lips. He was close; his fingers tightened in your hair. The tensing of his body and the shift of his hips preceded the hot rush of seed into your mouth and the spill of ragged groans into the air. You worked him until he was soft and the last shudders had left his body, then let him slip from your mouth.   
  
To bring him down, you kissed his thighs, his hips, and his belly. You stroked his skin and moved up, lips touching belly and nipples and breastbone. Hunter smoothed a hand through your hair and down your neck then wrapped the other arm around you. You draped yourself over him and rested a hand on his chest as the pounding of his heart settled into something more rhythmic. Hunter sighed.  
  
You rubbed your face against his chest and mumbled against his skin. He cupped your face to lift it and pressed his mouth to yours in a sweet kiss.   
  
“Thank you,” he murmured against your lips.  
  
You lowered your head to his chest again. “You’ve got it wrong. Thank you.”  
  
Hunter didn’t argue his point, only tightened the arm around your waist and passed the other hand down your back. It wasn’t long before he seemed to have fallen asleep. You lay awake for long moments, just looking at your fingers on his skin. Finally, you closed your eyes and followed him into dreamland, warm and content.  


End file.
